The Distraction
by PipBernadotte13
Summary: After a painful incident with a porcupine Axel helps to fix Roxas up. The blond however has other ideas.Lemon. Rated M for sexual scenes. oral. AkuRoku


"OW! that hurts Axel!"

"If you'd stop squirming I could pull it out slowly so it doesn't hurt"

"NO! just pull it out. Its like a band aid"

"Ok...if you say so...but just remember you asked for it", Axel said exasperated from how long this was taking because of Roxas's continuous struggles.

Axel yanked the porcupine needles out of Roxas's palm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas screamed in pain as his hand felt like it had just caught on fire.

"I told you this would happen sweetheart. I don't like seeing you in pain." Axel worried over the small blond watching his hand turn an ugly red color. They needed to get Roxas's hand sterilized soon or it would hurt worse.

"STOP PATRONIZING ME AND TAKE THE REST OUT!" Roxas screamed into Axel's ears causing the red head to twitch and lean away from the fuming spiky haired blond. Axel then took Roxas's face into his hands and kissed his sour grimace of pain.

Roxas's furry melted away and his hand only had a slight throb instead of a sering pain when Axel's lips forced themselves on his. He kissed him back. Entwining the fingers of his uninjured hand into his fiery red crown feeling its soft texture. Although it was spiked it felt like silk under his hand.

Axel pulled back slowly leaning his head against Roxas's. And opened his eyes to stare into the beautiful electric blue eyes of his boyfriend. Leaning over to Roxas's ear he whispered.

"Now can I take you home dear?", he purred

"Sure, but for the record you didn't win that one you just caught me off guard" Roxas defended his pride.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Roxy" he said kissing his neck delicatley and nipping it.

Roxas shuddered from pleasure but suddenly remembered the pain in his hand.

"Ow! darn it"

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Axel worried lifting his head to look down at the blond.

"No its my stupid hand. It hurts so much" Roxas whimpered clutching the wrist of his injured hand.

"Come here let me take care of it." He bent over to examine the three remaining needled buried in the blond's reddened flesh. " We have to get you home, then i'll take the rest of the needles out and put some antiseptic on it. To make sure it doesn't get infected", Axel insisted running his fingertips over Roxas's wrist

Roxas nodded, standing from where he had been crouching down in the woods under an oak tree. Axel did the same, but hit his head on a low hanging branch.

"Ouch. Stupid tree." He said rubbing his sore cranium.

"I guess i'm not the only one getting hurt today" Roxas giggled walking over to Axel and kissing his forehead, entwining his free hand with the redhead's.

Axel led Roxas back into their house and immediately started rummaging through his medicine cabinet in their bathroom.

"Got it Roxy." Axel shouted into the living room waving a bottle of antiseptic in one hand and a pack of cotton balls in the other, he walked over to the black and red leather couch (Axel's pick in terms of furniture) where Roxas was sitting bent over his hand with his eyes tightly closed. Axel put a soothing hand to his back and rubbed up and down. The blond looked up at him with pained eyes and showed him his hand that had liquid forming around the wounds.

" Ah man. It got worse. Ok this isn't gonna feel good, just hold my hand and squeeze it if it hurts." Axel offered him his hand and the blond gripped it raising his face to the ceiling to avert looking at his wounds.

Axel slowly pulled out the first one twisting it sideways to unhook it from Roxas's hand and felt his other hand get death gripped. Roxas's eyes filled with tears and he squeezed Axel's big hand as hard as he could, but otherwise stayed completely silent as his tears streamed down his face. The red head looked up at the blond to see the tears fall and frowned wiping them away. Roxas looked into the emerald eyes of Axel and pleaded with his own eyes for the pain to end.

This process continued for the next 15 minutes with Roxas's grip getting progressively tighter with the final 2 needles. The tears kept coming and Axel kept wiping them away. It was completely silent as they did this minus the sharp intakes of breath from Roxas. After Axel was done he cleaned the blond's wounds with antiseptic earning a sharp cry of pain from him.

"Its all done sweetheart. No more pain I promise." Axel crooned into Roxas's spikes hugging him close to his chest and kissing his head. " All I have to do now is bind it", he petted his lover's hair soothingly, stopping the tears that had kept flowing from his beautiful eyes. He gave one final squeeze to the blond 18 year old then got up to get the gauze from the bathroom First Aid Kit he kept under the sink.

When he returned Roxas was gone. He panicked running into the living room and scanning it from top to bottom and then doing the same in the kitchen. He proceeded to walk to their room and look there to. That's where he found him laying down on the bed under the comforter. He noticed Roxas's clothes strewn over the ground in a trail to where he lay with his back facing Axel. Axel walked over and layed next to him, draping his thin arm around him. The blond turned his whole body to the spiky red head. The pain that was in his eyes had been replaced with lust.

"Well there you are blue eyes", he smiled putting a stray lock of Roxas's tousled spikes behind his ear. "I was worried you had run off to go pet more porcu...", he was cut off by Roxas's urgent lips on his. He leaned closer to wrap his arms around the blond, but roxas caught his wrists before he could.

"This time I'm gonna top", he purred nibbling on the redhead's earlobe. Axel moaned from the sound of Roxas's angelic seduction and willingly let the smaller male climb on top of him.

"Is that so my angel?" Axel challenged seductively. Gripping Roxas's hips and grinding his concealed arousal onto Roxas's bare one.

Roxas moaned and leaned in so that his face was but a breath away from the redhead's mouth.

"You know it love", The blond purred making Axel melt. Roxas hovered his hands down the redhead's body to where the hem of his shirt was. Barely touching him. He traced Axel's waist with his fingertips then looked up at him indicating with his eyes that he should raise his arms. Axel did just that and the blond lifted the tight shirt over the red heads amazingly gorgeous body.

"Your awfully slow at this my dear", Axel mocked from his place underneath the blond. Roxas smiled a bittersweet sadistic smile and bent over his body biting the space in between Axel's neck and shoulder. Licking his tongue deep into that sensitive spot on the fiery redhead. Axel moaned from the sudden contact of Roxas's teeth on his sensitive skin. He gripped Roxas's hips harder and pulled him closer.

"What was that you were saying?", Roxas lulled into Axel's ear starting to unbutton the redhead's tripp pants while slowly running his tongue over Axel's muscled body tasting his sweet skin. He pulled down his pants letting his boyfriend kick them to the side. He trailed his tongue down to wear Axel's boxers met his narrow waist. His erection rubbed against his neck as Roxas traced that bare skin with his tongue, then caught the waist band in his teeth he pulled down his lover's remaining clothing.

He worked his way back up Axel's legs, getting to the inside of his thighs he bit down and sucked that tender flesh. Axel's moans filled the room making Roxas's erection rise higher to slap against his stomach as he moved. He flicked his tongue over the precum that had dripped from Axel's long thick rod. He tasted delicious like sea salt ice cream. Roxas wanted more. Axel bucked his hips forward for Roxas to take him. He roughly licked and sucked on Axel's head and slowly engulfed his whole length into his mouth. Sucking hard he traced the contours of Axel's hardened organ with his tongue deeply.

He wanted Axel to scream like he had made Roxas the first time they had made love.

"Roxas...I'm g-gonna..." Axel gasped in between his moans. "I'm g-gonna...come s-soon... p-please..." he pleaded grinding his teeth together to keep from releasing the heat that had flooded into his lower regions.

"Come baby, I wanna taste you", Roxas huskily said around the redhead's pulsing organ. Holding back his own fiery liquids.

Axel and Roxas's fields of vision were filled with bright white spots of pure ecstasy as the redhead let his seed flow into the blond's lovely mouth. He could hear Axel scream his name over and over again as they both came. Roxas swallowed Axel's sweet juices immediately. He tasted delicious better than sea salt ice cream, he was orgasm of the taste buds.

He climbed on top of the gorgeous red head once again and kissed him till his breathing slowed to where he could talk.

" That was...wonderful baby" Axel drooled sleepily petting Roxas's soft hair. "I should let you top more often" he chuckled, feeling Roxas smile from where he was laying with his ear to Axel's heart.

"Yes, you should my beautiful flame" Roxas said amused, leaning up to look at Axel.

"Aw oblivion!"Axel cursed.

"What is it?", Roxas raised his eyebrow and his smile disappeared

"You distracted me from binding your hand"

"Crap I was hoping you would forget" Roxas cursed himself under his breath.

Axel raised an eyebrow," And why is that?". Roxas mumbled something under his breath that Axel couldn't make out.

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't want Larxene to make fun of me tomorrow at work for hurting myself again." Roxas frowned remembering the time when he came back to work with a cast on his arm and Larxene bagged on him for being a klutz till he got it off. That was only a month ago, he certainly didn't want that to happen again.

Axel burst out laughing, he couldn't help it, sometimes Roxas could be so sensitive.

"Is not funny Axel" Roxas pouted. Getting annoyed that Axel didn't stop laughing, Roxas got up from the bed and started storming over to the door yanking on his pants. Axel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down to the bed and into his arms.

"Tell you what, if she makes fun of your boo boo then I'll set her hair on fire." Axel smiled down at Roxas and the blond smiled back up at him. Happy with the deal.


End file.
